Chasing the Skies
by Galarigirl129
Summary: This story takes place years after the events of Magical Mystery Cure. Storm Chaser is Rainbow's best weather pony, and the top of her class in the wonderbolts academy. Rainbow is a year older than Storm Chaser and taught her everything she knows, and is her idol. Things take a turn for the worst when Storm Chaser is injured in a wonderbolt practice, rendering her wings useless.
1. Prologue: The Fall

**Hope all you bronies/pegasisters out there like this one! I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship or Magic, Hasbro does.**

Prologue: The Fall

"Faster Storm Chaser!" Spitfire yelled. Storm Chaser pumped her wings faster, harder. She was destined to be a wonderbolt, just like her role model, Rainbow Dash. By this time, Rainbow had become a wonderbolt, but only just started, but she was already the best flier in the group, next to Spitfire anyway. Storm Chaser focused hard on impressing her mentor and role model. She saw two other ponies.

"Soarin and Fleetfoot" She said, as she had seen them preform many times before.

"Don't go easy on her! Push her! She needs this training if she is ever to be considered becoming a wonderbolt!" Spitfire yelled at the top of her lungs. Fluttershy had arrived at this point and pulled Rainbow away. Storm Chaser guessed back to Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was still the main weather pony there, and there was some rain scheduled for that afternoon. Being in Rainbow's weather pony staff, she understood her absence. Soarin and Fleetfoot closed in on her. They looked into each other's eyes. Storm Chaser ignored the gesture and flew faster. Her wings ached with fatigue, but she pressed on harder. The two wonderbolts flew faster and flew very close to her. Her wings clipped theirs and she fell. She had lost all control in her wings because she was just too tired to be able to keep herself up. Soarin and Fleetfoot didn't notice her absents and continued flying.

"Storm Chaser! What are you doing!?" Spitfire yelled. Storm Chaser fell she had rotated on her back to try to do an emergency fly maneuver, but her wings would not cooperate. She crashed hard into the ground. "Storm Chaser!" Spitfire yelled when she realized that Storm Chaser was not getting up. She was still semi-conscious and both her wings were badly injured. She couldn't feel either one of them, let alone move them. She moaned in agony while Spitfire and the two wonderbolts responsible for her crash flew much faster than they do during a performance. Storm Chaser's vision was blurry. "Storm, we will take care of you." Spitfire said calmly. Spitfire flipped Storm Chaser off of her back. "Oh my gosh." She said shocked. Cloud Chaser's wings we're very battered and broken. Spitfire stepped back. "Soarin, Fleetfoot, get the chariot and get Lighting Streak and Rapidfire. You two are dismissed. Go to your quarters and stay there until you are excused." Spitfire said angrily. The two wonderbolts saluted her and flew off. Storm Chaser blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hospital

**Hey everyone! I know there wasn't that long of a wait for this installment of Chasing the Skies, but hope you enjoy. Check my Deviant Art page for the concept of Storm Chaser, it isn't that good, but I'm improving, should have seen my first ever pony. Anyway, I'm going to stop making you read this, so I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro has all rights to it. **

Chapter 1: The Hospital

"Will she be okay?" Fleetfoot said a little shaken.

"She's been out for three days. How should I know, ask Dr. Antidote." Spitfire said. Storm Chaser started to open her eyes.

"She's waking up!" Soarin said.

"Soarin please go find Dr. Antidote." Spitfire exclaimed. Soarin quickly flew out on got the doctor back in a hurry. By the time they got back, Storm Chaser was fully awake.

"Quite a fall you took." Dr. Antidote said, using his magic to life a flash light and shined it in her eyes. "Looks like your concussion free." Storm Chaser gave him a glare. "Sorry, it's only standard procedures."

"How long was I out?" Storm Chaser drowsily asked.

"Three days." Spitfire said. "You took quite a fall after these two closed in on you too hard."

"Are you hungry? Maybe thirsty?" Dr. Antidote asked. Storm Chaser shook her head.

"Not yet." Storm Chaser was still drowsy from being in a coma. She adjusted herself to put less pressure on her aching back. "My wings!" She quickly realized, she reached behind her and felt her bandaged wings. Dr. Antidote moved her hoof from the bandage.

"Don't touch it. They will never heal if you touch it." Dr. Antidote smiled. Storm Chaser shot another glare at him. She looked around and only saw Soarin and Spitfire. She gave a puzzled look to Spitfire.

"Fleetfoot went out to get somepony. She'll be back any minute" Spitfire explained. She gave an evil look at the doctor. "Now, before _they_ come. Explain to her" The doctor quickly turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Storm Chaser, it pains me to say this, but even with physical therapy, the speed you were falling and from the height you did, you damaged your wings very badly, you may be able to open your wings, but they will never be able to be in flight." Dr. Antidote explained. Storm Chaser was shocked. Her eyes filled with tears. The room was silent. Nopony dared to move. Finally when the door opened, she saw Fleetfoot first then followed by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey sport! Glad to see you're awake." Rainbow said and flew by her. Storm Chaser looked at her. She had no words she wanted to say. "Are you alright?" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed and folded her wings. She saw the bandages. "Don't be sour about the bandages they'll go away and you'll be flying again. You're my best weather pony!"

"Well, you better start looking for a new best weather pony, because I'm never going to fly again." Storm Chaser finally said.

"What? Fleetfoot said…" Rainbow started.

"She's wrong. Apparently the most I'll ever be able to do is open them." Storm interrupted. Rainbow Dash went through a reality check.

"Spitfire, if this mare can't fly than I will not be a wonderbolt." Rainbow exclaimed. Spitfire looked at her.

"Rainbow, please, I already lost one amazing flier. I can't afford to lose you too."

"You have Misty Fly, and others. You don't need me." Rainbow stood tall. "I trained Storm Chaser in her fling abilities, and I have acquired a great friendship with her. Don't get me wrong, you are a great pony, but for far too long I wanted to be exactly like you, I would freak out whenever you talked to me, but right now, I will be loyal to, not only my best weather pony, but my great friend." Storm Chaser looked at her.

"You'll really do that for me?" Storm Chaser nearly cried. Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you in the dust." Rainbow nuzzled Storm Chaser. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I have to go get my badge and uniform to the wonderbolt headquarters." Rainbow started to leave, "don't expect me to return to the wonderbolts unless Storm Chaser is able to be a wonderbolt, and Storm, why don't you come find me when you get out f here." Rainbow left the room, leaving the three wonderbolts in a sour note. They looked at each other for a few more seconds until they followed Rainbow Dash out.

"Well, would you like that meal?" Dr. Antidote asked.

"Sounds perfect." Storm answered as she stood out of bed. She was a little wobbly, but soon she regained her balance on was able to stand on her own.

"You're quite the healer. Very tough, that attitude will help you out in the long run." Dr. Antidote said. Cloud Chaser smiled as they left the room and went to eat lunch.

A few weeks had passed, boring weeks at that, since Rainbow Dash quit the wonderbolts, an unheard of event. Storm Chaser avoided therapy; she simply didn't have enough bits to pay for treatment. She fell into a routine; wake, eat, walk, eat, try to operate wings, eat, sleep, and repeat. Cloud Chaser rarely got visits. She main got visited by Rainbow Dash or Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie came and threw a party once, but even then Storm Chaser had been bored almost to tears. She had read Daring Do books, as well as other books that Twilight had given her to read. Twilight tried to come at least once a day, but being a princess, it was hard for her to be able to come daily, between her own flight lessons, Canterlot business, and training in magic with Celestia and Luna, Twilight was a very busy mare.

One morning, Storm Chaser lay in bed long after she woke up. She was not prepared for whatever would hit her. She looked out her small window, which was too high for her to see out of, for she was in the Pegasus wing where they expect pegasi to use their wings for everything. She had tried pleading with the hospital staff to let her be in the earth pony wing, but they refused. Storm Chaser watched the weather pegasi move clouds, it was a cloudy day that day. Suddenly, without warning, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Rainbow Dash and the rest of the mane six entered her room.

"Come on lazy! Get out of bed!" Pinkie Pie yelled. Twilight shushed her.

"What she's trying to say, sugar cube," Applejack started, "is that you're gettin' out of here today."

"Awesome that means I can do something. I'm going stir crazy." Storm Chaser said with a smile.

"Yeah, together we can get these wings working again." Rainbow Dash said. Fleetfoot and Soarin looked everywhere in the room but at Storm Chaser. She stood up and walked to them. Soarin looked in her eyes and Storm Chaser could tell that he was scared. Storm Chaser looked at Fleetfoot.

"I'm so sorry!" Fleetfoot yelled after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry won't give my life back." Storm Chaser nearly whispered. She turned to show her cutie mark. "My cutie mark is a silver lightning bolt with two clouds. Not crutches, but thanks to both of you, I can't complete my destiny." She said angrily. Spitfire stepped in.

"Storm Chaser, don't blame them, if you need anyone to blame it's me. I told them to push you, but they took it too far." Spitfire explained.

"Exactly, _they _took it too far. Not you." Storm Chaser said as she walked back to the others. "And these six tried their best to make my horrid life here better. Pinkie threw a party, Rainbow visited me a lot, and same for Twilight, Applejack boosted my confidence and gave me apples; Fluttershy brought me animals to keep me company when nopony could come, and Rarity told me about what was happening on the outside world. And where were you three? The ones responsible for this? Hiding in their clouds. So I'm blaming all three of you." The wonderbolts hung their heads. They looked at her one more time and left, ears laid flat.

"What was that all about?" Twilight asked, she had her wings open in confusion.

"I…I don't know. I let my frustration get the best of me." Storm Chaser confessed. Twilight closed her wings and stood next to her an inhaled. She had her right hoof by her chest and while she exhaled she extended her hoof. Storm Chaser did the same and felt very calm. She gave a silent thank you.

"If you want to, you can help out on the farm while you heal." Applejack offered.

"Thank you. I'll take you up on the offer." Storm Chaser accepted.

"You may have to help watch the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Applejack joked.

"I am fine with that. I love kids." Storm chaser joked back. "Anyway, when can I get out of here?"

"As soon as you're ready, we're here to help you out." Fluttershy explained. Storm smiled and picked up Twilight's most recent book and Twilight put it in her saddle bag. Rarity used her magic and levitated Storm's bag and Storm Chaser put her few items in it.

"Alright, let's go." Storm said happily as she put her bag on.

"Let me carry your bag," Applejack offered.

"I'm fine. It's not heavy at all." Storm Chaser responded. She really only had a few things that were given to her by Rarity, a hat and a scarf. The other's said goodbye and left, leaving Applejack and Storm Chaser alone.

"Well sugar cube, should we go?" Applejack asked. Storm Chaser nodded and they left.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cutie Mark

**Hey everyone! This chapter is a fair bit shorter, but I like this one so much! Anyways, I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does.**

Chapter 2: The Cutie Mark

Once the two got to Sweet Apple Acres, the Cutie Mark Crusaders came running in. Scootaloo had been practicing her flying and Sweetie Belle had just started with her magic.

"Storm Chaser!" Apple Bloom screamed and ran to Storm.

"Woah there, she is still recovering from a nasty fall." Applejack quickly warned. Apple Bloom skidded to a stop and gave Storm Chaser a gentle hug.

"My, it's been so long since I've seen all of you. You're all getting so big." Storm Chaser said happily. It made her feel better to be around young mares, just reaching their prime. The Cutie Mark Crusaders we're no longer crusading. Apple Bloom, of course had an apple related cutie mark, a large apple with blossoms around it, Sweetie Belle had become a wonderful singer, and her cutie mark was a magenta heart with a music staff and some notes on it. , and Scootaloo still loved her scooter, and her cutie mark was a scooter wheel with wings and a lightning bolt coming out of the wheel. She had two talents, flying and scooting around on her scooter.

"It's been so long, I didn't even get to see all of you get your cutie marks!" Storm Chaser had just noticed how tall they were, they were getting to be full grown mares.

"Want to hear?" Sweetie Belle asked in her sweet voice. Storm nodded.

"I would love to hear that." Storm Chaser answered.

"Awesome! Let's go to the club house!" Apple Bloom yelled. The Cutie Mark Crusaders still acted like children, but their antics were more adultish. Their voices have also changed so much.

"Hold up Apple Bloom. Are you done with your chores?" Applejack yelled after her sister.

"Yes Applejack!" Apple Bloom quickly responded and ran off. Storm waved to Applejack and ran after the children.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Storm Chaser got to the club house. It was still very well kept up.

"Okay, who do you want to hear first?" Scootaloo asked loudly. Her voice was scratchy, like Rainbow's voice, but with more femininity to it. Storm Chaser didn't want to choose.

"How about alphabetical order? Apple Bloom first, then Scootaloo, and finally Sweetie Belle." Storm Chaser offered. Storm thought that if she heard how children got their cutie marks, it would make her feel better about her own cutie mark. Apple Bloom stepped up as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sat next to Storm Chaser. Apple Bloom took a deep breath and started her tale.

Apple Bloom got her cutie mark while helping Applejack with taking care of the apple blossoms. Sweetie Belle was in a school musical when she got hers. Scootaloo was on her scooter scooting through town when she got hers.

"Storm Chaser, how did you get your cutie mark?" They asked in unison. Storm smiled She remembered when she first got her Cutie Mark. Her age was in between that of the mane six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Let me think. Well, I'm not that much longer than your sister is. So, Rainbow Dash had learned to fly before me. She taught me how to fly, and as she learned, I learned. I got my cutie mark when racing Rainbow Dash after she had performed her first Sonic Rainboom. Of course, she won that race. But, I was able to beat her once in a while when she was out of practice. When she became the lead weather pony in Ponyville, she made me the second in command." Storm Chaser said gently.

"Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle! Time to go! Super time!" Apple jack yelled. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle waved good-bye and left. Apple Bloom and Storm Chaser also left the club house. "How was the club house?" Applejack asked Storm Chaser.

"Fine. Talked about cutie marks." Storm immediately responded. "How about we go eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah, what's for super?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Apple stew. Granny Smith's recipe." Applejack responded happily. The trio returned to the house, ate dinner, and went off to bed. Apple Bloom offered to share her bedroom with Storm, as Storm's house was like Rainbows, in the clouds.

Storm Chaser had trouble sleeping, she constantly though about her cutie mark. Will it change? Or…would it disappear completely. Storm loved flying. She loved weather. She wanted to be one of the fastest ponies in Equestria. She had no other skills. She wasn't the best mare in school, and she loved kids, but didn't want a family for care for foals. She was horrible at any of the arts. And with being a Pegasus, her bones were weaker than a hardy earth pony, her hallow bones would crack if she bucked apples. Pegasi are strong, and are very helpful in many situations, but the harvesting of food tends to stick with the earth ponies. Storm had one other talent, persevering.

"I just need to keep my hope. If I can do that, I will be able to get back to the skies. I'll be just as good, no, I'll be better than I was. It's what my cutie mark is trying to tell me." Storm Thought to herself. She looked at Luna's moon one last time and drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: The Farm

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I will be posting chapters as they come out! This chapter is a little short, but enjoy anyway! I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does.**

Chapter 3: The Farm

Morning crept in slowly. Apple Bloom was awake before the sun rose; she loved to watch the sun rise. As soon the sun was up, she woke Storm Chaser up.

"Sorry Storm, but us farm ponies wake up early to start work on the farm." Apple Bloom explained. Storm stretched her forelegs and started her morningly routine. She opened her wings with her legs and closed them back up; it was to work the muscles. Her wings bones were already healed, as they are hallow, they don't take long to repair themselves. Storm tried her hardest to move her wings without touching them, but they didn't budge. Apple Bloom returned with a bow in her mane and a small, new brush.

"If ya want, ya can have this. Ah've never used it, and it's the same color as your coat," she set the brush near Storm Chaser.

"Thank you Apple Bloom," She said, with a smile. Apple Bloom smiled back. She then quickly bounced up and picked the brush back up.

"May Ah brush yer mane and tail?" She asked bouncing around. Storm sat down so the young mare could brush it. Storm Chaser smiled at the fact Apple Bloom was responsible, but still sometimes acted like a filly.

"Sure, go ahead," Storm responded. Apple Bloom happily brushed out Storm's mane first, then her tail. Storm quickly brushed her mane to one side of her head and stood back up.

"Apple Bloom! Storm Chaser! Why don't ya two come down an' eat?" Applejack yelled to them. They looked at each other and went down to the kitchen. Granny Smith was asleep in her rocking chair, while Big Macintosh was setting the table for four.

"Ah'm so hungry I could eat a whole bale of hay!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. Applejack giggled.

"Why don't you sit down and have some oats," Applejack offered. Big Mac sat down and started to eat the oats. Apple Bloom followed, along with Applejack. Storm Chaser looked at the oats, a little worried at eating them, as that is what she ate every day at the hospital. She ate, as she needed the energy to last the day. Soon, the four finished their oats.

"So, what do you want me to do today?" Storm asked Applejack.

"Ah don't think you should be bucking apples too much, we don't want to have one of yer bones crack. So, mind helping pull carts to the barn?" Applejack offered. Storm nodded and the four were off to do their bucking. "Apple Bloom, why don't you help Big Mac this season? That way Storm Chaser can be with me. You don't care that she helps you, righ' Big Mac?" Applejack said.

"Nope," was the only response Applejack got. Applejack and Storm Chaser went to one side of Sweet Apple Acres while Big Mac and Apple Bloom went off to the other side. Applejack walked to a tree and Storm placed buckets around the tree. Storm back away from the tree and Applejack have the tree a hard buck. The tree shook and dropped all its apples. They landed in the baskets and Applejack and Storm Chaser loaded them in a cart. They repeated until the cart was full and moved the apples to the barn. Storm's whole body ached from the labor intensive task by lunch.

"Ya okay there suagrcube?" Applejack asked. Storm nodded her head.

"If you excuse me." She said as she made her way to the room and grabbed her saddle bag. She waited for the Apples to go back to their work. Storm Chaser put her bag on and sprinted away from the farm. As soon as she was safe in Ponyville, she headed to Rainbow Dash's house. She took a deep breath to call to Rainbow Dash, but stopped herself and left to find Twilight. She first went to the library and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Spike yelled out. He opened the door and saw Storm Chaser. She gave an awkward smile. "Oh, hey Storm, what brings you here?"

"I don't know." Storm said looking at the ground.

"Spike! Who is it?" Twilight yelled as she flew down to the door and move Spike out of the way. "Storm Chaser, aren't you supposed to be at the farm?" Twilight landed and looked at Storm.

"I…I kind of…ran away from there." Storm admitted, her pupils had grown a bit and were shaking, like she was about to cry. Twilight stepped closer to her.

"Why don't you come in." Twilight offered. Storm nodded and entered the library.


	5. Chapter 4: A Friend in Need

**Sorry for the long wait between the two chapters, but this one is short, but the next chapter will be long. So, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro**

Chapter 4: A Friend in Need

Twilight gave Storm a welcoming smile.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong." Twilight offered.

"I'm useless. I can't fly. I can't open my wings. I can't buck apples. I can't help anypony." Storm said, nearly in tears.

"That's not true. You'll fly again." Twilight comforted.

"How can you know that? The doctor told me that I can't ever fly again." Storm practically yelled.

"You have to have faith in your friends. They will help you a lot." Twilight said with a slight smile.

"Isn't there anything you can do? I want to fly so badly!" Storm Chaser complained.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any spells to help you." Twilight admitted. "However, I could talk to Princess Celestia on my next visit, maybe she can do something to help." Somepony knocked on the door. "Spike!" Spike ran from his place and opened the door.

"Oh hi Applejack, what brings you here?" Spike asked.

"Ah was wonderin' if you've seen Storm Chaser." Applejack said, and then she saw Storm Chaser. "Storm, why are you here?"

"Um, I felt like a burden to you guys. I can't really do much." Storm sighed.

"Well you could have just told me. I wouldn't have cared if you left." Applejack comforted. "Ah know you're goin' through a hard time right now, but that is no reason to lie and run away."

"I'm sorry." Storm almost cried.

"Now Storm, I ain't mad at you. Just tell me next time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Why don't you visit with Fluttershy? Maybe she can help you." Twilight offered. "I have to go to Canterlot soon."

"That sound like an excellent idea, Storm, I think the animals would love you!" Applejack exclaimed. Storm quickly smiled.

"I'll go now." Storm said and hurried off to Fluttershy's cottage. Once she got there, she gently knocked on the door. "Fluttershy?" Storm called.

"One moment!" Fluttershy called back, and then she opened the door. "Oh, Storm Chaser, I didn't expect you here. I thought you were helping at Sweet Apple Acres."

"I left, I'm not much of a help." Storm explained.

"Why don't you come in and have some tea. Rarity made some tea, I'm sure she won't mind another pony." Fluttershy let Storm Chaser in.

"Thank you." Storm said happily and went into Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy, who was it?" Rarity called from another room. Fluttershy entered with Storm Chaser Rarity smiled ad quickly served some tea for Storm. "This tea is a healing tea. It'll help your wings." Rarity said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Storm exclaimed. She sipped the tea. The three ponies spent the afternoon sipping tea and talking about life. Rarity had also brought some materials to make dresses and made Fluttershy and Storm Chaser a dress.

"Storm Chaser, promise me that when you fly again, you'll wear that dress." Rarity instructed.

"I will" Storm agreed.

"Pinkie promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Storm recited and did the actions with it. The two ponies giggled. Fluttershy came in with her dress on and a hat she had from when Photo Finish made her a model.

"Rarity, does this hat look good with this dress?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh yes! Very good idea, but, how about we add a feather to the hat." Rarity levitated a feather and stuck it into the hat. "Better?"

"That looks wonderful!" Storm yelled. The ponies soon took off their dresses and found a place to sleep. Before Storm Chaser had fallen asleep, she looked out at Luna's moon again and sighed. "When will I ever get home…I really miss being in my own bed. I feel like I'm mooching off ponies. At least I'm with Fluttershy; she is so kind to me. I also might get the support from at least one of the Princesses. Ponyville is so boring when you're a grounded pegasus." Storm's thoughts were going crazy throughout the time she tried to sleep. The three mares had slept soundly through the night.


	6. Chapter 4: A True, True Friend

**Okay, so it's been a little while since I posted on this one, but I finally got this one written, and now posted, so enjoy the life of Storm Chaser! Hasbro owns MLP:FiM.**

Chapter 5: A True, True Friend

"Storm Chaser! Storm! Wake up!" Fluttershy squeaked. Storm slowly rose to Fluttershy's begs to wake up.

"Yes Fluttershy?" Storm groaned.

"Flitter Song is here, you know, the singer!?" Fluttershy squeaked again.

"Flitter Song? Flitter Song is here?" Storm said excitedly.

"Yes! She wants to see you!" Fluttershy was hovering with a huge smile.

"I'll be right there." Storm got up quickly and brushed her mane and tail and sprinted as fast as she good to the door. She glomped Flitter Song. Flitter Song was a little scared by the surprise hug, but hugged her back.

"I've heard about what happened to you and the Wonderbolts, I'm so sorry. If you lose your wings, it's like I lose my voice." Flitter said to Storm. Storm nodded.

"It was an accident." Storm said, looking at her hooves. "Besides, I'm getting better every day." Storm smiled and tried to move her wings again. She attempted to open her wings, she was able to move them a bit. "See? I can at least move them."

"Storm Chaser, you need somepony to help you." Flitter Song said sternly.

"I know…I was thinking Fluttersh…" Storm started.

"No offence to Fluttershy, but I don't think she can help you." Flitter interrupted nervously.

"Oh, come on Flitts, I'm a strong mare. I was going to say that Fluttershy would help me get my wings stronger, and Rainbow and/or Twilight could help me get back to flying." Storm finished. Flitter nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay." Flitter said.

"Like I said, it's not as bad as you think." Storm said.

"You don't have to pretend. Are you sure you're okay?" Flitter Song lifted Storm Chaser's head. Storm sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm afraid that my cutie mark will change." Storm admitted. Flitter Song hugged Storm again.

"It'll be okay. It's very rare for a pony's cutie mark to change." Flitter let Storm go.

"What if mine does?" Storm said, nearly in tears. Flitter rested her hooves on Storm's shoulders.

"It won't. I know for sure. You WILL fly again." Flitter smiled lightly. Storm smiled back.

"I should stop with this. I won't get anywhere." Storm said softly.

"Exactly, if I didn't try my hardest to become a singer, I would still be here in Ponyville instead of Manehattan." Flitter joked. Storm smiled a little wider.

"How about you go get your things and I can help you get to your house?" Flitter offered. Storm nodded and returned to Fluttershy's cottage.

"How do you know Flitter song?" Fluttershy gently said excitedly.

"We grew up together. She moved to Manehattan when she got her cutie mark." Storm explained putting her saddle bag on. "Thank you Fluttershy, see you later." Storm put her dress in her saddlebag and ran back inside.

"That was quick." Flitter Song said.

"I didn't get many things when I was in the hospital. What's in my saddle bag is what I have gotten the past few days." Storm walked next to Flitter Song. She nodded.

"Let's go." She said. Storm nodded and they started to trot to Storm's house.

The walk was quick and silent. Flitter had lifted Storm up to her house.

"I'll stay with you until you have your wings back, okay?" Flitter asked.

"Of course, why would I say no?" Storm joked. She put her saddle bag on her bed. She came back out and looked around her house. "I've missed my home so much."

"I've missed Ponyville in general." Flitter joked. Storm smiled at her.

"You know you're welcome here when ever." Storm worked on stretching her wings.

"I know, I've just been so busy, between concerts, song writing, you understand." Flitter sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Storm moved her wing a bit more than before. "Did you see that?" Storm practically yelled.

"What?" Flitter was taken by surprise.

"My wing, I move it!" Storm bounced a bit. Flitter hoof-bumped her. Storm continued the night moving her wings about, getting them closer and closer to being opened at each attempt. She still couldn't open her wings, but moving them was a huge step for her. The two friends had fallen asleep very late, as they had when they were still fillies. This night, Storm Chaser had fallen asleep happy.

**Don't forget to check my Deviant Art for my concept of Flitter Song! It's under the same name as my fanfic user name.**


End file.
